1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fiber optic cable and plug assembly for a fiber optic communications network, and more specifically, to a secondary distribution cable having a plug assembly that may be positioned and secured at any desired location along the length of the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of broadband applications including voice, video and data transmissions. As a result of the ever-increasing demand for broadband communications, fiber optic networks are being expanded to provide services to an end user, commonly referred to as a subscriber. In this regard, fiber optic networks are being developed that deliver “fiber-to-the-curb” (FTTC), “fiber-to-the-business” (FTTB), “fiber-to-the-home” (FTTH), and “fiber-to-the-premises” (FTTP), referred to generically as “FTTx.”
In order to reduce installation labor costs in FTTx networks, communications service providers are increasingly demanding factory-prepared interconnection solutions, commonly referred to as “plug-and-play” systems. In the current development of plug-and-play systems, network connection terminals comprising connector ports are provided at interconnection points to establish optical connections between terminated optical fibers of a distribution cable and respective optical fibers of one or more extended distribution cables, branch cables or drop cables. As a result of the increase in interconnection points, fiber optic networks must include an ever-increasing number of connection terminals, examples of which include, but are not limited to, network access point (NAP) enclosures, aerial closures, below grade closures, pedestals and network interface devices (NIDs). Via these connection terminals, terminated optical fibers of a distribution cable are interconnected with one or more optical fibers of an extended distribution cable, a branch cable or a drop cable, collectively referred to herein as a “secondary distribution cable”. In addition, as a result of the increase in interconnection points, secondary distribution cables of varying lengths are needed for providing optical connections between distribution cables, connection terminals and subscriber premises. Regardless of the type of connection terminal and cable provide at the interconnection point, the terminal must include at least one opening through an external wall of the terminal operable for receiving a distribution cable and at least one connector port provided in an external wall or an internal wall of the terminal for receiving a secondary distribution cable. The connection terminal must also provide protection for the cables and their respective optical fibers against adverse environmental and mechanical influences, such as from water intrusion and tensile forces, and more particularly, for the optical connections (i.e., fusion splices, mechanical splices, adapter connector sleeves, etc.) at which the optical fibers are interconnected.
It would be advantageous to utilize an existing connector port in an external wall or an internal wall of a connection terminal for something other than interconnecting an optical fiber of a distribution cable with an optical fiber of a drop cable. Since the connector port typically comprises a receptacle for receiving a mating plug, an unoccupied receptacle could be used to provide a robust connection and strain relief for a fiber optic cable, and in particular, a secondary distribution cable. As yet however, there is an unresolved need for a fiber optic cable and plug assembly adapted to utilize a connector port provided in an external wall or an internal wall of a connection terminal to route more than one optical fiber of the distribution cable to a remote location. There is a further unresolved need for such a fiber optic cable and plug assembly that is adapted to be strain relieved by a connector port at any desired location along the length of the cable. There also continues to be a further unresolved need for a secondary distribution cable whose length can be set in the field by readily positioning and securing a plug assembly at a desired location along the length of the cable such that optical fibers of the secondary distribution cable extend into a network connection terminal.